Le Galu
by GusCGC
Summary: Sequel to La Matafaga. Maui embarks on his biggest quest yet: saving Hina, but will he be able to do so as his efforts put his best friend in peril and the gods try to get him back? A strange warrior has risen to put the demigod against the ropes and his old foes are ready to take the things Maui loves most. Enjoy! Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: After some considering and a lot of research, I've decided to do a sequel of La Matafaga and I really hope to be up your expectations. I really want to thank you guys for all the support and reviews. I'm using the wonderful game "Ori and the Blind Forest" as one of my inspirations for this take where we will meet many strange and daunting characters. Enjoy!

* * *

 **1\. Tuulafoaʻia**

Many centuries ago, when mortals still crossed the oceans, my children took good care of them. We always watched them from a certain distance, knowing that one day they are here and the next one, they are gone. They are strange creatures. So complex and full of wonder that I often find myself wondering how such tiny creatures could evolve from the mud of the islands. They are so different and yet so similar, capable of doing incredible things for the ones they love and yet that same energy is poured into horrible feats. My children brought me wonderful stories of them but I never came across any them or fully understood what was behind their actions. At least, not until the Ocean brought me something that changed the world forever.

It was after a very stormy night. The silence of the first sunrays was broken by an unfamiliar sound. It was a sound like one never heard before in this part of the ocean. It was from a human offspring! Had I known how deeply I was to be involved, I would've obeyed my first impulse and walked away. I found him floating among my waves, as a small bundle of seaweeds and flesh. I picked it up carefully. It was hardly breathing and it was shaking like mad because of the cold. It was going to die soon from hypothermia and probably of hunger. His brown skin was getting paler by the second as it curled into a ball, in a vain attempt to keep himself warm. Despite his appearance that was more like an animal than a man, bigger in size too, I felt moved by the poor creature. He had been abandoned to die in my waters at a very young age. He had a life ahead of him, I could tell, but without a family, he would perish. My deep instinct was to find its mother. I send waves to all the islands to find her and I was able to track her down to a marvelous fale. She was Queen Taranga, mother to four sons, and she didn't seem sad for her lost child. My rage could have made the ocean swallow that village whole but I decided that I had better things to do. I breathed life into the small boy and decided to raise him as my own, far from those mortals who had left him to die. My children welcomed the baby with joy and he was named Maui.

The moment his lips touched the sacred milk of Papa, he became immortal, a half god and a giant among men. I was proud of my child and I taught him all I knew so that he could achieve happiness but it was soon clear that Maui knew he was not like my other children or me. He was different and I loved him because of that but Maui wanted to know more. He had heard about mortals and longed to meet them but when he heard the truth about his mother, I saw that scar in his soul bleeding. The tattoo that appeared between his shoulders only served as a reminder of that open wound. The thought of mother abandoning her child to die became a burden to my son and I knew that he wanted to know why Taranga had thrown him into the sea. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't hurt him like that so I just told him that humans were strange and that not even I knew why. Maui became determined to find it out and over the course of the centuries; he became a strong and crafty deity. I gave him his magic fishhook, made out of the jawbone of one of his ancestors so that he would put his strength and magic to good use. And Maui did. He used his sharp mind to trick and defeat foes that made mortals tremble and much to my surprise, he dedicated his talents to help them. My child was going back to those who dumped him. He even went to find his mother and brothers but was rejected.

At first, I couldn't understand why Maui dedicated so much energy in helping those who envy and feared him. He was a stranger to mortals and yet, he did everything in his power to help them in life. Even when he thought he had settled down with my gorgeous daughter, Hina, he kept on going to the humans, like drawn to them. I knew my child was a grown-up man but I sensed that his heart was still the one of a young boy, an abandoned boy. When she disappeared, something changed inside my son. He became vain and selfish but I knew that deep inside he was hurting.

It broke my heart when he even tried to steal the Heart of Te Fiti to prevent mortals from dying but after he helped that young woman, Moana, to put it back, I realized that perhaps I had misjudged my son. I needed proof that he was still the child I once knew.

If Maui was still in love with Hina and was moved so deeply to help humans, I needed to know why. It was my only way to understand why mortals had been able to create things like art or love. Only then, I could have my child back.

* * *

I wrote this while listening to the OST of Ori and the Blind Forest.

I read again the myth of how did the gods found Maui and added the little recap of the movie.

If there are any OCs in this story many of them are from the Samoan myths so go gentle on me, guys.

More soon! Leave a review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you so much, Sammael29 and horror, for your reviews and yes! We will have Moana around along with another female character taken from the Polynesian myths that has really got my attention. If you guys can guess who it is, you might get a little something. But let's cut to the chase, lads! This story begins with a big brawl as all adventure stories do (like the Mummy, I love that film).

* * *

 **2\. Le Afa**

" _Swallowed by a vicious vengeful sea oh ooh oh-oh_

 _Darker days are raining over me oh ooh oh-oh_

 _In the deepest depths I lost myself oh ooh oh-oh_

 _I see myself through someone else_ "

 _Of Monsters and Men_

Thunder rumbled over his head. He had been lucky that the storm had just started or it would have made him go under the sea, thus making his opponent's job easier. Maui knew that this was one big mess and he had somehow gotten himself sunken into it. After almost two years searching the islands to fulfill his promise to his wife, Hina, the demigod had finally angered the only creature that could easily match his wits and strength. Normally found in the west corner of the ocean but also on the east side where it was revered as a feathered creature, the colossal Wonambi was a god among men. It normally was a calm and shy giant but when angered, the white feathered snake was a terrible enemy who could bring down storms and make valleys with its long body. Maui wasn't sure of why it had gotten interested on him but one thing was for sure, it was not something pleasant.

Maui kept eyes on the sea below and it didn't take long before a large maelstrom began to take place right under his wings. That snake was not to be taken slightly if it had been able to track him all the way to Motonui. The demigod knew that he was still far from his friend's home but there was no way! He wasn't leading that scaly beast all the journey to Moana. The hawk turned round and let out a defying cry. The white and feathered head of Wonambi rose from the center of the typhoon. The reptile stood perfectly still, tasting the winds with its tongue, which bear a small cut in the center, and thus revealing a scar in his upper lip that gave away that one of his fangs was broken. Wonambi only seemed more terrific with that injury. The snake kept an eye on its opponent, trying to find the right moment to strike but Maui had seen enough serpents in his life to know that move.

The demigod was sure that if he blinded the snake long enough, he would have a chance to escape but as he soared over Wonambi, Maui noticed a figure standing on top of the monster. It was wearing one of those masks from the Western Islands and the skin was covered in white limo that contrasted with the dark skin. ' _War paintings'_ thought the demigod to himself. It was also carrying a strange staff that combined a long femur with a jawbone, a turtle shell filled with shells and shark teeth. A curious instrument, indeed, that could resemble somehow his hook but it was clearly different. The figure lifted his weapon and pointed at the demigod before making the shells rattle. Wonambi seemed to understand that move and got ready to pounce.

Maui decided that he couldn't risk getting caught by surprise and flew towards the snake. The bird provoked the reptile to attack before evading and scratching the yellow eyes. The monster let out an angry hiss and blindly bit the air. The demigod smiled until the staff made contact with his chest. He had forgotten about the stranger and it was surely agile. Maui clenched his beak, feeling the cuts in his flesh but kept on doing the same strategy until Wonambi shook its head. The snake knew that it was pointless to continue with the same game so it seemed to reconsider. The demigod knew that if the creature decided to change its move, he was in for trouble so he started to think in a different shape. It didn't took him long to decide.

Before the reptile could take a second guess, Maui dove into the sea and changed into a large octopus. Wonambi was soon wrapped in the tentacles and for a while, the battle seemed to favor the hero but the snake's companion soon detected a flaw in Maui's plans. The large creature could grab the reptile but it needed something to steady himself with and it was using Wonambi itself. The warrior let out a strange whistling sound and thus the celestial animal began to coil itself tighter and tighter, trapping many of Maui's tentacles and crushing them. The demigod let out a cry of pain and became a bird again to escape.

Seeing this, Wonambi easily untangled and jumped towards the bird with its mouth wide open. Maui flew as fast as he could, his wings hurting like hell, but when he thought he had ditched the snake, an angry hiss caught him by surprise. Maui tried to avoid the attack but something splashed against his eyes. The demigod could only howl in pain. The burning feeling in his face prevented him from seeing where he was going and it went through his skull like a knife. Maui could only flap helplessly before the large reptile rammed over him. The hawk felt from the skies like a stone.

…..

The storm was hitting hard. Shina was worried sick. Tui had been for hours with the council and Moana hadn't returned from her last trip to find an island that would do as home for the new generations. Since they left Motunui two years before, they were lucky to find a new place to build a village. They did returned to their old home every once in a while but today it was not a day to sail.

They had to discuss important matters with the oldest families and it was surely not helping the fact that there was a large storm falling over them. Shina hoped that her daughter had canceled her trip. The woman sighed. Then he saw two villagers running towards her. They seemed distressed so she decided to intervene before they could interrupt her husband.

"Matai Tui! Matai Tui!" the fishermen cried.

"He's with the Council. What is it?" she stopped them in their tracks.

"We have found something in the beach. We are not sure of what it is"

"Is it dangerous?"

"We don't know, Mem. We have put it in one of the small fales just to be sure" they pointed at a storing cabin.

"Let me see it. I'll tell him myself afterwards" Shina ordered and they led her to the hut.

"We think it was washed by the ocean not long ago"

"It was covered in feathers when we found it"

"It has an ugly wound in his eyes, as if he was burned or something"

"Have you called the healer?" asked Shina moving slowly towards the place.

"We did. He said something about looking for some herbs" one of the fishermen slowly moved the pola, revealing the large man that lied on a corner. He was hardly breathing and he seemed hurt. Shina walked to his side, easily noticing his skin. That man was a living tapestry! His forehead was covered in sweat and his eyes wore a patch of angry red. The poor thing found a snake or something more terrible on his way and now, he was going to lose his sight because of it.

"Bring me something to cover him, a bowl of water and something to use as pillow" the woman ordered and the men left. "This man is really sick"

"And Tui?"

"We'll tell him but not now. If we don't help this poor man, he'll surely die" Shina sat beside the stranger. He was only wearing a lava-lava made out of leaves, similar to the ones the ancestors used. There were no injuries in his skin but he was moaning in pain. Shina was surprised to notice that there were several feathers sprouting from the man's arms but she decided to pay no attention and spent the whole night watching over the stranger.

* * *

Puff! All done.

To prepare the battle between Maui and Wonambi, I had to watch several videos to capture the style of snakes. As for the white limo, Australian and tribes from the Salomon Islands use it very frequently against the black ink of the Samoan tattoos. There's a big hint for you guys there. As for the staff, I had to come up with it myself. I combined the earlier designs of Maui's hook with several musical instruments to have the final piece.

Wonambi is a large snake species or rather was. It is described as one of the largest in the area. But this reptile is going to give us more than one surprise.

Well, the good news is that Maui has reached Shina and Tui. Bad news is that that venom spit in his eyes won't be easy to take away.

More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey, guys! Sorry about the delay! So good to see that La Matafaga is still good. I'm getting a wedding! OMG! It's so cool! Weeeeeeeeeehhh! Cough! Ok, enough chit chat! Time to move on with the story!

Many thanks to Mr. Adam Friedman for his wonderful song "Glorious". It helps a lot in these times of change.

* * *

 **3\. Mamalu**

For uncounted hours, Shina remained with the strange man. She thought about her daughter and hoped that common sense had triumphed over her eagerness. Moana could sometimes be too hasty. The woman wondered what would the young chieftess would think when she would see their guest. Would Moana be scared or amazed? It was hard to tell. Her attention was soon again in the man. He was covered in thousands of tattoos, each one telling a different story and all speaking of the feats of one single man. Despite the pain in his expression and the sweat in his brow, he represent the term of divinity in all of its meaning. A hero? A warrior? A god? Shina wasn't sure but he somehow reminded her of the good times, when Tala told stories of old and they would sing and dance all night, remembering their ancestors. Legends of the gods, of voyaging and the great demigod Maui who taught men everything they knew. Tui came to resent those happy memories but it was Moana's favorite. The man stirred.

"Hush. It's all right" Shina rubbed a wet cloth against the man's forehead. He said nothing and went breathing hardly. "You're safe now"

"… Mo-Moana?" he whispered and the woman blinked. "Moana? Is that really you?"

"You… You know Moana?"

"…" he went quiet.

"I'm her mother. You are in the island of Pora-Pora. We found you in the beach" Shina reassured him.

"And Motunui?"

"We go there from time to time. My daughter is exploring new locations right now. She'll be back soon" she smiled as the man seemed at ease. "You know her?"

"Yes…" he nodded. He clenched his teeth as he felt something creeping under his skin and with it, an unnerving cold. The man tried opening his eyes but a stinging burn prevented him from doing so. He even raised a hand to rip whatever was on his face but Shina held him still.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. You got hurt. One of the women has put a salve so you don't end up blind" the woman kept him in place. The man breathed in and slowly began to realize the whole picture. "You were in a very bad shape when we found you"

"…" he did not answer. It was pointless to try anything else. He was too weak to show his true nature so he just laid back.

"That's better" Shina heard a noise. Her husband came in and gave the stranger a quick look. She knew the chief was not happy. Tui was cautious when it came to newcomers but perhaps, if he heard that it was one of Moana's friends. "He has just wake up. This is my husband, Tui, lord of Pora-Pora and Motunui"

"…" the stranger nodded.

"…" the chief said nothing. He somehow knew that this wasn't a common marooned man. This man even seemed to be able to sense him. "Greetings, stranger. We welcome you to our island. My wife told me that you were washed to our shore"

"I appreciate your kindness, my lord. Yes, I arrived here carried by the waves but I have to say that I was looking for someone when I did"

"Who?"

"Your daughter, Matai Tui. Moana of Motunui"

"…" those words seemed to anger the chief but Shina kept him in place. "Speak now, who are you and what do you have to do with her?"

"She's a friend of mine"

"Why should I believe you?" Tui frowned.

"Because I'm…" words suddenly died inside the man's mouth. A feeling of pain was extending from his chest and it felt he was exploding from within. It felt like having bugs under his skin, draining every little bit of life out of him and breaking every inch of his bones and muscles. He wanted to scream but his voice was nowhere to be found. Spasms and pain took all his life force until he simply felt limp into the couch. Shina paled. The stranger was now lot paler but when she saw him breathing, she relax. He was still alive, shivering, but alive.

"…" Tui looked at his wife.

"He will live to see another day" she got up. "The gods smile"

"What do you think you are doing? It's not from this island! He could have…" the chief was outraged.

"He's ill, Tui. He needs our help" Shina noticed that the tattoos now seemed paler but what caught her attention was a wound in the hip. How come they didn't see that before? It was bleeding badly. The woman reached for her bowl of water and cleaned the blood as much as she could and applied the salve. "He will die otherwise"

"He says he knows Moana but we know nothing of him"

"It doesn't matter. We are not salvages, Tui. We help our people, yes, but we don't just dismiss someone, especially if he is in trouble"

"…" he did not reply. "Someone will help you with him" it was clear that he did not wanted his wife alone with the stranger. After some hesitation, the man left the fale and Shina rubbed a wet cloth against the man's forehead. With a bit of luck, Moana would arrive shortly and tell them who that stranger was. Little did they know that something that could change the tides of the story had started.

* * *

Third chapter! YES! And just in time!

Tribute to HolyMaiden24 for finishing her story in style! Yes!

More soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Moving on and yes, I have to move on with this one because I have a few decks in my sleeve. Hehehehehehe! Thank u for the reviews and the support for all my stories. I'm surrounded by great story tellers and that is one big pleasure! Let's go!

Oh! And before I forget to mention, Ilaila would have Jason Segel's voice. One big contrast with Tamatoa's since Jason voiced Vector in Despicable Me. Let's go!

* * *

 **4\. Iʻila**

Tamatoa had never kept count of the days or years in his life. He had always lived to his fullest, knowing he was ageless and that was that but in the last two years, all his existence had been reduced to doing chores for Kuna Loa and recovering his loot. His last fight with Maui left him as the biggest loser in Lalotai, something he could hardly stand. All the monsters thought of him now as a whiner. Not even his smooth talking could help him now. Nobody took Tamatoa seriously and much less the eel who demanded him to finish Maui once and for all. But how was he going to do that if he couldn't even leave the stupid Realm of Monsters? Ugh! It was frustrating.

"It's a small underworld, after all, huh?" Kuna slid beside the crab. "You can swim all you like, you always caught up with a crabby face" the eel smiled and Tama tried looking away. "Get it?" but the large fish used his tail to keep the eye contact.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Now, where's my well-beaten-half-dead-demigod?"

"Uh, it has been ordered but it's not yet well done…" he tried to walk away but Kuna kept him in place and growled.

"I gave you just one task, crab boy, just one and you still haven't been able to do ANYTHING!" the eel charged itself with electricity and the crustacean back away in fear. "You better start doing something or else I'm going to start considering boiled lobster for dinner! You are not my only choice for a minion, Tama, I've got plenty of volunteers and you are not in the essentials list" Kuna barked and swam away. "But hey! Chin up! You only got till I have ran out of patience and guess what? That will take place real soon" he disappeared into the shadows and Tamatoa dragged himself into his own cave. Some big mess he had gotten himself into. All because he wanted revenge on that stupid demigod, argh! What was he going to do now?

"He really is a big push-over, hu?" said a voice over his head. Tamatoa looked up with anger.

"YOU?" the giant sea-slug Tenari 'Ilaila' had somehow gotten into his cave. "What are you doing in here? This is private, you big pile of slime!"

"Hey, I'm not a pile of slime. I'm a pile of mucus, see?" there was an awkward silence. "OK, that came out wrong. But this place is no longer private, Happy Meal. Nobody respects you anymore"

"Haha! Talk to the pincer" he laid down to rest.

"I'm serious. Look, all you do is stay in here, count your treasures and moan. You were beaten by a teenager, how sad is that?" Ilaila chuckled and Tamatoa frowned even deeper. "You are getting harassed by No Legs because of that but you can't get what he wants cuz you are stuck in here and as long as you can't get out of Lalotai, you are no good"

"I already know all that, Taffy"

"Yes, you probably do but hey, I got good news"

"Humour me" Tamatoa puffed.

"Ok, ok. Here it goes" Ilaila chuckled. "I know a way out of this place and straight to get Maui"

"You're making that one up"

"No! Of course not" the slug moved his eye tentacles. "I know what the big deal is, really. Your problem is you're way too big and can't leave this place but, if you had a makeover and knew where Maui is… Tadaraaa!"

"You make it sound easy and it's not"

"Don't be a party-pooper, Red. I really got it" he hung a little bit more from the ceiling. "I know just the thing" Ilaila smiled. "I mean, look at you. You are big and strong, yes. But you are also way too heavy, man. With those pole sticks as legs, you can't even cross over the barrier"

"Hey, look who talks. The guy who glides on goo"

"Who me? Hey, it's easier than walking and besides I just don't know what to do with my hands. What do I normally do with my hands?"

"Nothing cuz you have none, dumb-dumb!"

"… Ok, you got me there but hey, for real" Ilaila smiled. "Maui is right now in an island with the kid's parents. I heard Frostbite mentioned it this morning and he's in bad shape so there's your first part of the puzzle. It's a rock called Pele in the east part"

"Ok and… the point is?"

"Point is this your fat chance, Tama. If you want to get Maui this is your big time. And as for you, my friend, all you need is a change of look. You would keep all your treasures and be able to leave this place" the slug beamed. "To do that, we just need to get some stuff, a seashell and a crab leg"

"…"

"Just kidding with the last one. And, voila! You'll be a new monster and you will get Maui while he's down in the dumps. You get revenge and impress Kuna, eel gets happy and everybody wins"

"Now wait just a second, what about you? You will want something in return"

"Oh, don't worry, Red. I don't want your treasures, honest. What I want is something that you will give me sooner or later but it's not your loot, promise"

"I hope it's not my cave"

"You'll see. It won't be something too important" smiled Ilaila and they shook their tentacle eyes. "Perfect. Now I'll go gather all the things. You wait here and I'll do the hard work"

"You sure about this?"

"Like the plague! Don't worry! I got this one handled" the slug crept to the outside. "Really handled" his grin grew wider.

* * *

A small chapter before we go back to Maui and see if Moana gets there in time to save his friend or not.

So what do you think? Is Ilaila a friend or a foe?

We'll see soon enough!

Later, guys!


End file.
